nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Krewe
| birth_place = Cedar Rapids, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | trainer = Rhyno, Tommy Dreamer | debut = NSW Season 2 | retired = }} Jason Krewe (June 11, 1988), is an American-born profession wrestler, signed to Non Stop Wrestling. He works on the promotions Raw brand, and is a 2 time NSW Tag Team Champion as a member of The Hounds stable. Career History After training with ECW Originals Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, and Rhyno, Jason Krewe had success as a singles wrestler on the independent circuit, capturing gold in most of the companies he appeared for, in England, Japan, Mexico and Australia . He never has been a world champion, falling short on numerous occasions. It is while working in Japan that he met the men that were to become his stablemates later in NSW - Leo Mercer and Bill Williamson. While teaming with these two, the trio would capture tag team gold and hold it for lengthy reigns, only to lose it within minutes of a defense beginning. When the call came from the management of Non Stop Wrestling, Jason was excited. They were looking for new teams, and it was a large platform for Jason and his friends to show off their skills. Non Stop Wrestling signed Jason, along with Leo Mercer, to form a new stable known as the Hounds, a chance for primal rage to be forefront. As a clause in his initial contract, Non Stop Wrestling was to open contract talks with Bill Williamson. Jason didn't follow the normal path to NSW's main roster, forgoing the developmental brand NXT to make an immediate impact on then-NSW Tag Team Champions The Disney Alliance, AJ Z and Killer Whale, after weeks of ominous vignettes. This would begin a lengthy feud over the belts, which traded hands twice between the teams. The feud ended when Tim Rage & Zadlan defeated The Disney Alliance, making them the number one contenders. Tim Rage & Zadlan would take the belts from the Hounds, and Jason and his teammate spiraled into the lower tier of the division. The Hounds would battle the elitist Revolution X stable numerous times. It was after this feud thats Leo Mercer's injury forced him out, and brought a new spark of life to the team, Bill Williamson. Filmography * None Trivia * Jason has gone on record as stating his intention is to "be the best tag team wrestler in the world" - and he wants to bring his family with him. * Jason is an avid supporter of NXT, seeing the talent as "top-tier" Quotes * Fear The Hounds * Let The Hunt Begin Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :* Signature Moves * Sky Uppercut * Short-Arm Thrust Lariat * Running Senton * Spinebuster * Overhead belly-to-belly suplex * Multiple Powerbombs :* Finishing Moves * Tranquilizer Superkick * Kill Shot (modified Vicious Twist, with theatrics) * Pepsi Plunge *'Nicknames' :*"The Powerhouse" *'Tag teams and stables * The Hounds (w/ Bill Williamson & Leo Mercer) *'Notable feuds' * The Hounds vs The Disney Alliance * The Hounds vs Tim Rage & Zadlan * The Hounds vs Hardcore Dreamers (w/ Travis Kether) *'Managers' * Leo Mercer * Bill WIlliamson *'Wrestlers trained' * None *'Nickname for Fans' * War Machine *'Theme music' * "Menacing" ** Non Stop Wrestling Championships and accomplishments NSW Tag Team Championship (2x - w/ Leo Mercer)